


Finally out

by Turntech-carcino (Themortalhalfbloodgames)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I feel like this is OOC, M/M, One Shot, based on artwork, i had to add god tier karkat because it's a guilty pleasure of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themortalhalfbloodgames/pseuds/Turntech-carcino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beta kids are released from the juju after a long time. Dave wants to see Karkat and is worried about him. After being gone so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreadcaptainwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreadcaptainwatson).



> This is just based on the amazing artwork of [Dreadcaptainwatson](http://dreadcaptainwatson.tumblr.com/) that you MUST check out right [here](http://adhdkarkatvantas.tumblr.com/post/124678515676/dreadcaptainwatson-prospits-this-got-out-of). This was in fact a prompt that was sent to her and I just got really inspired with her artwork that I asked her if it was okay to make a little one-shot out of it.

Dave blinked his eyes a couple of times before he could finally focus on his surroundings. His eyes stung, kinda like when one gets out of the pool after swimming with your eyes open. His shades weren't really helping his vision but he wasn't about to take them off. 

"W-we're out?" Jade whispered beside him. She kept blinking her eyes so Dave supposed she couldn't see either.

"We're out! We're finally out! Oh my god you guys we're out!" John jumped forward and pushed off the ground. He spun around in the air a couple of times before landing in front of Rose who was smiling like she never had before.

"It's... It's been so long. How long were we even in there?" She asked to no one in particular.

"398 days, 22 weeks, six days, three hours and 25 minutes." Dave responded almost automatically at Rose's question. He didn't mean to keep track of time but being a knight of time didn't really leave him much choice. It had been utter torture to sit there all alone and hear his inner clock ticking as each second went by. 

"Who the heck cares anymore? We're out you guys! Out and alive and whoa you guys are so old!" John looked at them and gave them a surprised look. 

"I'm old? Oh my god what do I look like? Someone give me a mirror!" Jade pinched her face all over until Rose grabbed both her hands and set them gently to her sides.

"Jade, you can't age. You are an immortal." She told her as she looked to John with a disapproving glance. Egbert just winked.

"God tier powers, fuck yeah." Dave whispered. He wasn't exactly excited about anything. He just wanted to see _him_.

"Dave, come on pal. You look like you've seen a ghost! We need to go see the others and ask them what happened. Your bro and my nanna, Rose's mom and Jade's pop-pop!. I wonder what went on..." He flew into the air once again. Goddamn Egbert was like a fucking firecracker all flying around everywhere in the sky. That kid needed to bring it down a notch. Fucking John in the sky with diamonds.

"Yo Egbert, imma let you finish but you gotta bring it back a pace or two. Can't have John's floating all over the place. You got your flying permit?"

"Flying permit? Hehe Dave does that even exist?"

"Of course it does. See, you don't even have one. Now bring your buck toothed face down to this terrain so we can sort your papers out. I'll be the bitch ass secretary who will pretend to be pay attention and be really concerned about your situation but in reality I'll just be thinking about my lunch break and you'll be the client who needs to take his permit out urgently, ok? Everybody ready? And... Action." Dave claps his hands mimicking the board.

"Oh, oh man Dave did I miss your weird analogies. Hehe I kinda missed everyone." He smiled shyly at the girls and they smiled back at him.

"Hey guys maybe we should get going. Everyone's waited so long for us and it's rude to keep them waiting even more. Shouldn't we get a move on?" Jades ears perked up expectantly and Dave swore she actually gave them puppy dog eyes.

"I agree, Jade. We should leave immediately. No need to stay here in this horrific place." 

Dave shrugged and flew up to join John. He acted casual about it but in reality his stomach was doing flips and turns.  
_What if he forgot about me? What if... If he's with someone else? We were gone so long..._ he thought to himself.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wizard the wizard of Oz" Dave had been caught up in his own head, he hadn't noticed John had hooked their arms together and was swinging them around. 

"Jesus, Egbert. Your one huge ass nerd"

"Oh come on, Dave. Lighten up a little! We're about to see all of friends and family. Aren't you at least a bit excited?" Jade told him as she hooked her arm through Dave's other arm and swung it as well.  
Rose shrugged and hooked her own arm with John's. 

"Holy shit, I'm friends with a bunch of nerds. Beep beep call the nerd patrol we've got a bunch of geeks over here." He said but didn't remove his arms from either of his friends. He could let them get away with their little act for awhile.

 

____________________________________

 

"Dirk."

"Dave."

"Oh wow geez this is the most cold reunion ever, brr." John pretended to shiver and rolled his eyes. "Come on guys shake hands or fist bump or something! Your bros and you haven't seen each other in a year and a half!" John pushed Dave towards Dirk and Roxy did the same with Dirk making both paradox brothers collide awkwardly.  
Dirk made a face before hugging Dave lightly. Dave shrugged and enveloped his brother.

"Good to have you back, bro" Dirk said tightening his grip. Dave nodded suddenly feeling a little choked.

"Y-yeah man, good to _be_ back." He hugged his brother not giving a damn about acting like his usual cool kid self.

"Oh my god you guys, how beautiful! Oh all of us are back together!" Roxy pulled Rose into a hug and then crashed into both boys. "Strilonde family reunion, am I right? Emotional turmoil all gone and shit, let's just reunite and cry. Woohoo, loving family! I love you guys!" Roxy crushed them in a hug and even though she was trying to be sarcastic about the "family reunion" she started to cry a little.

"I'm all about these family shits but come on, you're crushing my ribs Rolal." Dirk pushed away with a tiny smile.

"Oh Dirky, always ruining the fun." She said releasing her grip.

"Rose, your hot mom just hugged me. Jealous?" Dave raised his eyebrows at Rose who just rolled his eyes at him “I bet you totally wanna psycho-evaluate the fuck out of me right now, don’t ya Rose?” 

“As much as I’d like to analyze your constant obsession with calling my paradox mother “hot”, not that you aren’t mo- I mean Roxy, I have someone who I need to see immediately. I would imagine you do as well?” She rose a perfectly plucked blonde eyebrow at Dave before turning her back on him and flying off to god knows where. Well yeah, Dave knew where; wherever Kanaya was at the moment, that’s where her paradox sister was going. 

“Sooo, Dave. You gonna be leaving us soon I presume?” Roxy bounced up on her heels and wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

“Kicking me off this crudy planet already, Roxy? I’m kind of offended. I was expecting a big reunion. Mother and son embracing and talking their problems out.”

“I imagine some crying and laughing are a must in this mother slash son reunion, am I right?”

“That’s the plan. You in?” 

“As much as I like to see you mom flirting with Roxy, I think Rose had a point. You aren’t going to find a better time to fly off so why don’t you just get your shit together, put your big boy pants on and go see him. I don’t think that making him wait any longer is gonna help either of ya’ll. So go on, fly off in that direction bro.” Dirk pointed towards one of the mounds in the distance and then turned towards Jane and Jake without another word.

“Well shit. Wasn’t he straight forward…” Dave murmured.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to sound so… cold. Dirks just like that,” Roxy gave him a small smile, “But he’s right you know? There’s no point in prolonging your encounter. He’s… He’s had a rough year. He blames himself, ya know? He thinks if he would’ve achieved god tier befo- um or been stronger, maybe… Maybe you wouldn’t have been caught up in the mess.” Roxy looked down at her feet. Dave had felt like he was going to cry but he would have sliced his own hand up rather than cry in front of Roxy. 

“Yeah uh, thanks Lalonde. I’ll get to it.” He gave her one last awkward hug and pushed off the ground. Before leaving he turned to Roxy. “Hey Roxy, tell Dirk I hope he solved his problems with the daisy dukes kid. He’s my bro and he… He deserves to be happy to.” She smiled and nodded at him as he took off towards the place Dirk had pointed at.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

He found him in a few meters away from where all the others were. He wasn’t far from the group but he wasn’t close either. As Roxy had told him, he was distanced from the others. His back was turned and he seemed to be reading or something. Dave wasn’t sure.  
He landed softly on the ground but he was sure Karkat heard him because the trolls ears twitched slightly. The troll hadn’t even turned to him and Dave could already feel his eyes sting.  
He looked slightly leaner and a bit taller. His horns were also a bit longer but it was only by a few centimeters. He was older. But of course he was older? What the hell had Dave thought? That he would stop aging just because he left? 

“Look Kanaya, you can stand there all day and not say a fucking word but I know what your thinking. I know it’s not healthy to stay here and mope around but I have fuck left to do. And before you even ask, no I am not hungry. Please stop trying to get me to interact with these people. I just can’t Kanaya… I can’t be around all of them and not seeing their faces. Not seeing _his_ face.” He sighed and shook his head before wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. 

Dave clenched his fists. His heart felt like it broke in two. Karkat's voice sounded broken and lifeless.

“Kanaya please just… Just go. I know you are my palemate but I just cannot bring myself to look at anyone. It’s just one of those shitty days.” He sighed once again.  
Dave couldn’t find his voice so he just walked to him, slowly. His feet felt like they weighed a ton. He slowly opened his mouth and forced himself to speak to the troll he had missed so much.

“Karkat?” his voice was raw and scared. He had never expected him, Dave Strider, to sound _scared_.

The troll in front of him tensed but didn’t turn around. His ears perked up as Dave took another step closer to him.

“Not again… My fucking thinkpan is just rusted out. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.” He yelled and got to his feet, turning to look at you. “I know you’re not real. I know you’re just part of my sick masochistic imagination so please go away!” He screamed and gripped the sides of his head.

“Karkat, look at me! I’m real. I’m really here.” Dave raised his hands like if he was treating a small scared animal.

“No, get the hell away from me!” He clenched his fists and as he opened them he was surrounded by a faint glow. When the glow disappeared, Karkat was wearing similar pijamas to Dave's red god tier ones, only his were brown. He held his sickles at him and growled. “Stay the fuck away from…” His voice trailed off. 

Dave stayed still, his eyes wide behind his shades. When had he…? Of course. A year had passed. So many things could have already happened. Karkat reaching god tier by some weird paradox shit was one of them it seemed.

“So we match now. Two fuckin knights. What were the odds?” Dave murmured and Karkat sneered at him.

“ _We_ don’t match. _You_ are a figment of my fucked up imagination and it’s time for you to leave!” He charged at Dave with his sickles held high but before Dave had a chance to react, the troll let his weapons drop with a sudden thump.

“Dave? I-Is that really you?” His mouth was hanging open, his lips were trembling.

“Yeah, babe. I’m back.” Dave gave him a half smile. He could feel tears running down his face but he didn’t care.

“Oh my god, Dave. Dave!” Karkat closed the space between them and crashed his body against the blondes. Dave hugged the trolls body close to him and buried his nose in the crook of his neck.

“Yeah babe, I’m here. I’m here, I’m finally here.” He repeated over and over as the troll sobbed into his shirt.

“I thought-” He reached up to cup Dave’s cheek and smiled at him.

“I know. I know, I did to. I thought I’d never see you again. I missed you so much. I thought about you every day. I just wanted to come out of there and see you. Jesus, I missed all of you,” He kissed his neck, his cheeks, his eyelids over and over again. Like if he was afraid the troll would disappear. “God, I even missed your smell.” He said as he inhaled sharply. 

“Dave… I love you. I love you and I missed you. I thought you wouldn’t ever be back. I was… I was so alone.”

“Shhh, it’s alright babe. It’s over and we’re going to be alright. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.” He kissed the troll repeatedly trying to pour in all his feeling into those soft sweet kisses. Karkat reached a hand towards Dave’s shades and plucked them off. He ran his thumb under his eyes and smiled sweetly at the taller boy.

“You can’t ever leave me again. Where you go I go, you got it? No more acting like you’re the only one who can take care of us. I didn’t fucking die and come back to life to be a damsel in distress.” He frowned but his voice lacked any anger. 

“Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down.” He sung into the small trolls ear.

“I still don’t get that.” He said as he bumped his forehead against Dave’s.

“Who the fuck cares? We have all the time in the world for you to learn about it.” He said as he kissed the trolls forehead.

“Yes, you’re right. And you have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Yeah. I have a boyfriend to show-off to everybody so if you could hurry up and move your plump ass, It’d be great baby.” He winked as he lifted them into the sky towards their group of friends who were, finally, back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it and please check out more of Dreadcaptain's art work because she is an amazing artist and deserves all the credit for this fic! (Also I added my own headcanon of Dave trying to rick roll Karkat and failing miserably because Karkat does not understand. Sorry!)


End file.
